Call Me Angel
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: I will grant you any wish. But tell me, how much are you willing to pay? -NaruSaku-
1. Dandelion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** NarutoXSakura

* * *

**Call Me Angel**

- By Lyrics and Music

_I will grant you any wish. But tell me, how much are you willing to pay?_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Dandelion

* * *

"Naruto!" she screamed, his body collapsing onto the floor. Sakura stood up immediately, running over to his side.

"Sakura…I…I couldn't…," he stuttered, "I promise, I swear on my life that I will…"

"Shh," she whispered, cradling his head in her lap, "It's alright." The tears would not stop flowing from her eyes. It wasn't alright. It was never going to be alright. They'd tried for the past five years nonstop. There was nothing that could be done. He wasn't coming home.

"Sakura," he murmured, "I've waited and hoped that he would come back." Naruto's eyes were shut as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "I've waited long enough," Naruto stated as he took hold of Sakura's hand, "Will you…will you marry me?" Pulling out a shimmering silver wedding band, his famous smile blossomed on his face. His joy was never more apparent than when he saw the answer in her eyes.

"Yes," Sakura replied, "Yes, finally a husband." She giggled as he sat up with a pained expression on his face. Cradling her face within his hands, he leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath.

"I was afraid you would day no," Naruto admitted watching her eyes seal ever so gently.

"I was afraid you would never ask," Sakura responded, brushing her lips ever so tenderly against his. They broke away for a brief moment, a grin manifesting itself upon Naruto's face. "What's with that look?"

"Sakura," he said ever so sweetly, "I used up all my money on that ring and I'm feeling quite hungry."

The emerald eyed kunoichi sighed, "Alright, just this once, but you owe me." Sakura stood up, extending an arm out to Naruto. To her surprise, the blonde shinobi stood up effortlessly, wrapping his arms around her body. Without hesitating, he kissed her passionately, letting his emotions melt into her. Sakura let her arms wander up to his hair, running her fingers through the strands.

"Still owe you?" Naruto asked playfully as he ended the kiss, staring at her pink stained cheeks. He laced his fingers with hers as Sakura could only shake her head to say no.

* * *

"So he just proposed right there?" Ino inquired, leaning in closer, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Yea and then he kissed me," Sakura exclaimed, "And you'll never guess what he did next!"

"Aww," Naruto shouted from across the table, "Sakura-chan, don't be so mean!"

Dismissing his comment, she continued her conversation facing Tenten, "He looked at me with that big ol' smile on his face and said, 'Sakura, I wasted all my money on that ring and well…I'm hungry.' I was so relieved he was alive that I just told him he owed me." She took a sip of her tea and continued, "Then he kissed me as if he wasn't bleeding at all. He was all suave and asked me 'do I still owe you?'"

"Hey, let me try that," Tenten joked turning over to face her husband, "Neji-kun, you know last night when I cleaned the house all by myself?"

"Yea?" Neji answered, "What about it?"

"I think since I worked so hard without your help, I think that you owe me!" Tenten explained winking at Sakura who was trying hard to contain her amusement.

"Oh, really," the Hyuuga prodigy responded, "And may I ask what you want me to do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come here, I'll tell you," she smirked, gesturing with her finger for him to lean in closer, "Not close enough, it's a secret. Come on Neji, closer." Neji leaned in until he was only three inches away from her face. Tenten quickly embraced him, kissing him. "Consider yourself out of debt." A burst of laughter from the girls was heard before a huge serving of ramen was served to the table.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura called from her bedroom, drying her pink locks with a towel. Naruto walked into the room, a weary expression upon his face. "Poor baby, you've been so worn out recently," she cooed, gesturing for him to climb onto the bed with her. As Naruto sprawled himself across the bed, Sakura tossed the towel onto a chair, resting her head upon his chest. She listened to the steady beating of his heart. Naruto's fingers played with her hair, letting his beloved know he was still awake, still listening.

"I was thinking," Sakura suggested, "Maybe you could take a week off and we could go on vacation. How does that sound?"

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, his eyes shutting.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, baby," the girl whispered, running her slender hands through his hair, enjoying the soft tickling feeling brushing against her skin. "I was wondering," she swallowed, unsure of how to continue. Knowing that this was a sensitive issue, she let him know it was serious by stoking his face with her fingertips. "After this wedding, I think I'm going to become a schoolteacher or work at the hospital. I don't think I want to fight anymore. I'll continue for another couple years, but after that what do you think about…starting a family?"

"I'd love that," he whispered, "Just think of it, I'll have a son who I can take training with me. And I'll have a daughter too, and she'll grow up just like her mother." Naruto opened his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around his fiancé.

"And there's one more thing that I'm going to hate to say," Sakura continued, "I think it's time to give up."

"On what?" the ambitious blonde next to her inquired.

"On…," she choked out, "on finding Sasuke-kun." She paused for the longest time, burying her face into his chest, her throat tightening. Words failed to escape her partner at this point. After all they'd tried, they were just going to let go now?

"Why?" Naruto asked, stroking her back.

"I want to move on," Sakura stated, "I don't want to forget him and give up, but we're starting a new chapter in our lives. I just don't know if it includes Sasuke…" This was the first time that Sakura left the 'kun' out of his name. "I know that if it was meant to happen, he'll come back. Maybe we'll see him again someday." She could feel his body shaking. Propping her body up with her arms, the kunoichi placed her forehead against Naruto's. "I know, it hurts, but I think it's for the best. Don't cry baby, you're going to make me cry."

Naruto looked up into his angel's eyes. "Sakura-chan," he whispered, "I…" Sakura began to feel the emotion well up in her eyes and silenced his words with her lips.

'I know,' she thought, 'I know.'

* * *

Butterflies kissed the flower petals, their wings entrancing shades of blue and silver. The picnic blanket was a checkered red and white. Their basket was empty except for the leftovers they would save for another day. "So," Sakura asked, "What color should the bouquet be?"

"I'm thinking pink, Sakura-chan," Naruto answered feeling the wind ruffle his hair.

"Right, because that's so original," Sakura remarked sarcastically, fixing the ribbon in her left braid.

"But it's so adorable, it'll match you beautiful hair," the boy commented tilting his head to the side, placing his arm around her shoulder, "I thought girls were all about matching."

"Yea, well…," Sakura started, kissing him on his cheek, "We should make it blue to match your cerulean eyes." There was nothing that didn't make her stomach flutter when he said something so addicting, so sweet. There was nothing that couldn't be turned around when she saw that smile, when she heard that laugh. "You know," she whispered into his ear, tackling him onto his back, "I wonder…I wonder why I didn't say yes sooner." She grinned sweetly, her pale pink lips curving upwards.

"Well…there was always him…" Naruto mentioned quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. The smile vanished as a pout appeared upon her face. "Oh, no," the boy panicked, "It slipped out. Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. Look…honey, I'm sorry."

"Say that again," Sakura beckoned, "Call me honey again."

"Honey?" he said, quite unsure of what point she was making.

"That's so cute," the cotton candy haired maiden laughed. The girl ran out into the field, her love following her. "Just try and catch me." Sakura was giggling, her pink and white striped dress complementing her ivory skin and rare hair color. Naruto caught up, embracing her from behind.

"Gotcha," he exclaimed feeling her smooth skin upon his arms. The tall grasses, flowers, and weeds tickled their legs as they fell to the ground together. "It's like I'm in heaven," Naruto sighed, "and you're my angel." Sakura was on her stomach, her elbows supporting her upper body.

"Angel?" she repeated, "that sounds so sweet. Call me angel."

"I love you, angel," he whispered tenderly, "and the bouquet is definitely going to be pink."

"I love you too, baby," she whispered back.

As the sun began to set, Naruto was leaned against a tree. Sakura kneeled down to pick a dandelion. "Make a wish," she told her companion. He took the flower, sealed his eyes shut, and blew. The little seedlings scattered themselves into the horizon. "What did you wish for?" she questioned.

"It's bad luck to tell," he stated.

"Since when did you become superstitious," Sakura inquired with the picnic basket in her hands.

"Since an angel came into my life," Naruto answered, his eyes glowing with pure sincerity. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Sakura strolled over to him, staring intently into his eyes and tip-toed to give him a quick peck on his lips. It was these little moments that they both cherished so dearly and held so close to their hearts. It was something that could never be erased, but there was something in the air. Yes, something was about to happen.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Shooting Star

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** NarutoXSakura

_**Italics:** Things she heard from other girls OR the nightmare._

**Single Quotations:** 'Thoughts'_  
_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Shooting Star

* * *

Clinging onto his arm, her head was resting on his shoulder. Strolling through the night market was now a daily habit. They didn't know why. Somehow the paper lanterns, food stands, performers, and firecrackers were welcome. "Wow," Sakura remarked, letting go of his arm, squatting on the ground, looking at a cloth with different necklaces placed neatly in piles according to price.

"You want one?" Naruto asked, watching as her eyes scanned the blanket.

"It's fine," the emerald eyed kunoichi replied, still looking at the jewelry. Suddenly it was as if she could hear a person over her shoulder saying something.

"_Sasuke says he likes girls that don't wear jewelry."_

"On second thought," she stated, lifting up a necklace with a silver chain, "How much is this one?" She had never even through about wearing a necklace for years. It was always because she wanted to impress her crush or because it was inconvenient for a mission. Now it was different, now it didn't matter to that boy anymore.

"Free for you," the elderly woman stated, "Heard you're getting married soon."

"No, I insist," Sakura stated, opening her wallet. She felt a hand upon hers. Looking up, she saw Naruto already paying for it. Smiling, something tingled within her stomach. Truly, this was what she had heard about in storybooks that her mom used to read before bed. You kiss the frog and he turns into prince charming.

"Here, take it," the blonde insisted, "Someone like you should receive something for your kindness."

"What a sweet young man," the woman remarked, "You're a lucky girl." Naruto blushed as he placed the necklace on Sakura. As she lifted her hair so he could place the jewelry around her neck, he caught the smell of sweet strawberries. That was something he remembered so strongly ever since she first walked past him in class.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky," the bubble gum haired girl whispered tenderly into his ear, embracing him, "Thanks, babe." Somehow, she wanted that moment a couple minutes ago to fade away into oblivion. The necklace, no matter how much she wanted it to, didn't make it disappear like she had hoped.

"Hey," Naruto suggested, "I have the perfect place to go right now. You want to come with me?"

"Sure," Sakura replied, straightening her red kimono with stitched leaves and umbrellas. She missed the brightly embroidered patterns that used to cover her clothing, but slowly it was toned down. Somehow, it seemed to suit her more now, it was stable, constant, simple. She had always wished life was like that, simple and beautiful. She would never stop wishing that.

Lifting her up, the girl gasped. "It's quite far away," the blue eyed shinobi stated, "You can't exactly run with these clothes on." Her face turned a tomato color as people began to stare. Burying her face in his neck, she felt the embarrassment sink in. The cool autumn winds calmed her and eventually, the pale skinned beauty turned to stare up at the moon.

"Baby," she whispered, "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Of course I do," he replied, it was almost like a reflex. He answered without even thinking about it. He knew he loved her, he had always known.

"Seriously," Sakura told him, "I love you more than anything. I love you more than anyone. I'll always love you. I swear, forever."

"Are you alright?" he inquired, slightly worried.

"Yeah," the girl in his arms laughed, "I'm fine. I just need you to know. I just kind of…I needed to assure myself that I knew."

"Almost there," Naruto informed, a grin playing on his features. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Quietly she let out a giggle, feeling bubbly like a girl kissing her first crush. Hearing his heartbeat and feeling his arms around her body, there was something so magical about that moment. The rest of the world faded away except for him. "We're here."

"Wow," was all Sakura managed to remark, her breath taken away. She knew exactly were they were, on top of the Hokage mountain. The moon was huge, shimmering with a beautiful light. Snuggling against his chest, she leaned against his body for support. Her sparkling emerald eyes were glued to the horizon.

"Look," she whispered, pointing up, "A shooting star." It was glittering, making its way across the sky as if it was floating. Closing her eyes, she made a wish. 'I wish that Naruto and I could be together, always.' Opening her eyes, she glanced upward at his face. The boy was staring off into the skyline.

Sealing her eyes once more, she inhaled the scent of crisp fall air. 'I just needed to know that you knew. I just wanted to forget that I ever loved someone more than you. Why is it so damn painful to forget?' Embracing her fiancé tighter, Sakura felt a burning behind her closed eyes. 'Damn it all. Why is it so hard?'

* * *

"_I love you so much," Sakura whispered, clinging onto a body in front of her, "Don't leave me. You can't leave me!"_

"_I'm sorry," the boy answered. _

"_Sasuke," she pleaded, "I'll scream, they'll hear me and then…" The boy turned around and she was not faced with onyx eyes. Instead they were a bright ocean blue. _

"_So you do love him more!" Naruto answered, tears streaming from his eyes._

"_No," the girl shook her head, pink locks of hair ruffled by violent winds, "I love you, I love you."_

"_Who do you love?" the blonde screamed, "Me or him?"_

"_I…I," Sakura sobbed, truly torn, "I love you!" Suddenly, the figure in front of her transformed into a boy with raven black hair._

"_I guess I should have left after all," he sneered, "Who do you really love? Did those words mean nothing?"_

"_I love…," she cried, "I love Naruto! I love him!" A flash of red appeared and she saw a sword stabbed through her fiancé's body. Holding the end of the sword was none other than Sasuke._

"_What is your love now?" the Uchiha taunted, blood tears dripping from his Sharingan eyes, "Pathetic little girl, did you really think I would let you throw away your words? Your love can't save him now! Face it, you love me. You love me!" Sakura collapsed into a bundle of sorrow, hunched over on the floor. "You love me!"_

* * *

Waking up to the silence of the night, she felt arms around her body. "Don't leave me," Sakura whispered, feeling shaken, weak, scared, "I love you." In the darkness of the night, the girl could not see his face. Frightened, the emerald eyed girl pried herself from his warm protective arms. "I…I…," Sakura mumbled, "Who…I don't..."

Paranoid, the kunoichi could have sworn she heard a noise coming from the door. A red light pierced through the room. "No, no, no!" Sakura screamed out loud, "I don't love you! Leave me alone! Leave us alone!"

Immediately sitting up, Naruto found Sakura huddled under the blanket at the edge of the bed. "Angel?" he asked, seeing her figure shaking.

"Baby?" she choked out, hiccuping. Her arms seized his body as she began to press her own body against his, "I love you, nobody else."

"I know," he whispered into her ear, sensing her trembling, "You love me." After a few minutes, the shaking stopped, her breath evened out. Kissing the fragile girl's forehead, he leaned against the backboard of the bed, cradling her body in his lap. "It's okay, Angel," the blue eyed shinobi assured, "I'm never going to leave you."

* * *

"Here, let me get that for you," Naruto offered, nose twitching. The boxes were covered in a tin layer of dust. Covering his mouth, the boy sneezed.

"I got it," Sakura replied, carrying a large cardboard package in one hand, gripping the ladder with the other. Her hair, which had grown long again, was tied up in a tight bun, bandana over the top of her head to shield it from dirt. "Someone is talking about you…" the kunoichi joked.

"Allergies, it's just my allergies," the blonde stated, blowing his nose with a tissue. He tugged on her hair to get her attention. "Angel," he mumbled, afraid he would cough all over her, "Do we have to clean it all today?"

When he pulled her locks of silky smooth, cherry blossom hair, she just about died on the inside.

"_Sasuke likes girls with long hair."_

Placing a hand on his shoulders, the girl tousled his hair. "Go to bed," Sakura insisted smiling as she pushed him backwards onto the large king sized bed, "I know you're sick, babe. Go take a shower and I'll cook something, 'kay?"

"No, I'm fine," the boy declared, his voice raspy.

His pink haired companion placed her hands on her hips, letting out a sigh. "If you don't get in that shower right now, no ramen for a week," she threatened, looking at him, her eyes narrowed, a very familiar smirk taunting him.

"You wouldn't…" Naruto whispered, looking up at her body looming over him. Staring hard into her emerald eyes, the boy frowned.

"Oh, I would," Sakura responded, "I'm dead serious." All she saw was a blur of color and heard the shower water begin to run. Giggling, she spun around, kneeling down to open the box. Blowing away the dust away, she took the scissor at her side to cut open the tape. Her jasmine eyes widened slightly.

Slowly lifting it out, the girl brushed a stray hair behind her ear. The picture frame was worn. Still, a cascade of memories, flooding into her mind like a waterfall, muddled into a pool of happiness. Team 7, the now broken Team 7, that's what they were, that's what they had no choice but to accept. That's all it was, that's all was ever going to be, something broken, buried, lost.

Still, the world kept on turning. Life was still worth living. Everyday he was gone, she broke a little more, she couldn't lie. Just as her heart had once beaten for one boy, it now beat for two. Someday, that was bound to end. There was only so much one fragile little girl's heart could stand before it stopped. There was only so much that this little girl could handle before her life came crashing down into a pile of ashes, smoldering with the hatred only love could evoke. As heaven was about to show her, there was too much love. Getting kicked out of her temporary stay in heaven and having her wings taken away didn't help much either.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.


	3. Unanswered Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** NarutoXSakura

**A/N: **Long time no update. Sorry. But I'm back now. :]

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Unanswered Wishes

* * *

She snuck a peek at the time, impatient and tired. But most of all, there was a knot in her stomach, butterflies fluttering in her ribcage. The night seemed to drag on, refusing to yield to the confines of time. "Where are you?" Sakura sighed, glancing down at her watch yet again. Night had already settled itself comfortably over Konoha, like a blanket of moonlight tucked over the hushed, sleeping city. The stone bench beneath her turned colder with each whisper that snuck through the trees, the leaves dancing, occasionally falling upon her lap.

It was the same bench that she had carefully and dutifully avoided, unable to stand the sight. But things had changed. The ring around her finger offered security, an ultimate lifelong promise of love. And no longer would the moonlight illuminate her tears over a bond broken. Besides, tree had grown since then, reaching overhead, obscuring the moon.

He was late. Usually this was a behavior reserved only for Kakashi. She had not waited this long since days where they lingered on the bridge, restless for hours on end. Naruto would always prattle on with petty complaints, firing off insults at his lack of punctuality, so naturally, he learned to always arrive on time if not early to everything even the most unnecessary of occasions. So why was he late? It was a simple mission. Worry crept up her spine, hairs on her neck raised.

Then, _there_, she saw it – a shadow. The girl sprung from her seat, smile outstretched on her weary features. "Baby, you really had me–".

A glance burned into her face, painfully familiar eyes locking on her face.

She hesitated, eyes snapping wide open, a wave of trepidation washing through her emerald eyes. "Sasu–" she began, only to be cut off with his acknowledgement of her presence.

"You're engaged," the pale figure remarked, staring at her, noticeably pausing on her hand. A sword was clutched in his hand, eerily familiar. A gust of wind tousled her silky locks of feathery pink hair. Then the familiar scent of iron crept up to her nose, and his sharingan pierced into her vision. A terrifying fear shot through her.

Attempting to swallow the irrationality of the reoccurring dream, Sakura blinked. "I hate you." She charged towards him, aiming for his face. He dodged and she kicked, missing his body narrowly, slamming with monstrous force into the ground beneath him, crater splitting the ground. The sound was deafening. Someone was bound to have heard. Soon, ANBU would scout the area for the source of the noise. She just had to stall until then.

"Do you love him?" Sasuke asked, listening for the sound of approaching danger.

Sakura watched as the moon illuminated his face. Somehow the fear of being abandoned once again rushed up to the surface as she attempted to answer the question. He stared, this time with coal black eyes, and a tentative smile. Yet the crimson stained her vision, attracting her attention like a shining object. She blinked, wishing everything away, pleading that it was all just in her mind. "More than anything," the kunoichi responded, analyzing his movements.

And then, something flashed – he was gone. Then a breath in her ear made her heart skip a beat, "Sakura." Somehow, she couldn't will the sensations away. And just like last time, she shook, almost feeling the warmth radiate off of his skin. Time and time again she had replayed it over and over wanting, even begging to relive it. She moved away, no tears streaking her face but crying nonetheless.

"Don't go, Sasuke," Sakura pleaded. She had enough self control to steady her voice, only compromising a bit of volume. "If you leave, we're not coming after you this time," the cerise haired girl stated, a quiet sob concealed with a cough escaping equally carnation lips.

He grinned at her reaction. "Tell the dobe I said congratulations." With that, she saw his hands move swiftly as he vanished. And unable to stand the feeling, she let out a strangled cry, only then feeling a hand strike her back. "Thank you." Her eyes slipped shut and all was dark.

* * *

"Angel, wake up," a warm voice called, beckoning her from her state of sleep. She felt the covers tucked around her body. Then rather lazily, she rolled onto her other side. Feeling strange at the lack of easy movement, a hand shot down to her thighs, feeling the material of her pants. The girl shot up into a sitting position. The blonde backed away, startled by her lightning fast movement. "Sakura, is something wrong?" She seemed frazzled, examining the gloves that still adorned her hands. His fiancé then turned her head to look at him, a relief seeming to grace her still drowsy face.

With a serious expression, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Naruto sat next to her, watching as her viridian eyes traced the patterns on the wooden flooring. "Was I in bed when you got back?" Sakura refused to look up, but reached to find his hand.

"Yeah," he answered, holding her hand. She froze. Then the pale girl bit the inside of her mouth, neck arching upwards so that she could see his face. "Sakura-chan," the cerulean eyed shinobi whispered, brushing her cheek, "I should have been back sooner, but I went looking for–". Her face dropped, and her hand became limp. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I really shouldn't have." A tear was on the brink of rolling over her cheek so she tilted her head back. Naruto watched a lone droplet stream down, wiping it with his calloused hand, his thumb gently stroking the delicate skin. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Naruto," Sakura said calmly, stroking his hand, "Listen to me." He became silent. Her eyes strayed to land upon his eyes. Somehow the look of pure love and devotion shattered her heart. "Please, don't apologize." Her irises resumed their focus upon the bed canopy with alacrity, a terrible knot tangling itself within her stomach. The ceiling above her began to blur as the tightening in her chest. "He said…," the girl paused. She could feel his hand tighten its hold upon her, almost burning her ivory skin as she recalled the words. She continued, feeling his caustic touch upon her, searing her flesh, "…congratulations." It hurt her. Sakura turned to face Naruto. The thought of it hurt. "I think it's time to move on, just the two of us." The words echoed down the hall and lingered upon her lips.

* * *

Mentally, she had prepared herself for the moment. Sakura took a final glance into the mirror. Three months had permitted her enough time to cry the thoughts out. It was enough time to numb herself enough and shut the feelings into a deep crevasse within the recesses of her mind. It was enough time. She was ready to step forward and leave him behind. Sakura was ready, she would leave Sasuke behind. It was time.

She gently positioned the veil over her face, taking Kakashi's unwavering arm. The large mahogany door in front of her opened slowly. The flower petals had already been laid out beautifully by the wind. Taking a step, forward, the aisle seemed to stretch on for miles. Her white satin strapless dress just accentuated her unique pink hair with shimmering jewels in the curls. The cream colored pearl earrings and necklace framed her face elegantly. Fingerless lace gloves matched the trimming of her gown.

Gripping her bouquet tightly, it was apparent that even the petals on the pink flowers were trembling. She couldn't see far due to the fact that the veil was obstructing her vision, but from what she could tell, there was a sea of people. Looking around, the girl thought she caught a glimpse of a man in a black suit, leaning on a tree. That vision turned out to be a mirage for when she turned to look, there was nobody. Sakura handed her flowers to Ino, feeling Kakashi let go of her only to have another man pull her towards the front of the aisle. Sakura grinned at Naruto's action. Intertwining her fingers with his, the boy lifted up her veil. She carefully opened her eyes, expecting to be met with cerulean only to be frozen by the sight of charcoal eyes looming over his shoulder.

* * *

Thunder rolled across the horizon. A fallen angel ran through the rain, no more wings to lift her into the sky, beyond the rain that repeatedly beat down against her head, dripping from cerise locks of once curled hair now flat. Soaked to the core, the bottom of her pure white gown, flowing cloth marred by mud, she ran faster. Numbed hands delicately encased by fingerless lace gloves held up the silk as malachite orbs framed by amaranth eyelashes furiously blinking, struggled to see through the droplets of heaven's life bringing, sorrowful tears. Heaven was crying for the loss of its angel. And Sakura, thrown from the clouds above, cried as well.

"Naruto!" the girl screamed, voice shrill and piercing, kicking off her shoes into the street, pavement scratching the bottoms of her feet. Remains of a torn veil were roughly swept off her head by strong gusts of wind. Mascara streamed down until it stung her eyes, tarnishing the crème colored fragile porcelain colored skin. The grass slipped beneath the carnation-haired beauty's soles, threatening to hinder her. Portions of the lower section of her wedding dress were shed on that field. "Naruto!" she cried, "Naruto!"

Red energy, threateningly wrapped around his body, claws manifesting themselves on his fingers, sharp like daggers. The boy was crouched low on the ground. "Babe," Sakura whispered, rushing over towards the figure as malign as it was. An electrically charged sword, wielded by a raven haired intruder to the village threatened to pierce her beloved. In her fiancé's palm was a mass of swirling blue energy. The lightning flashed, and they both lunged at one another. Sakura rushed to the middle. "Stop!" she pleaded, before the blinding pulse of the sky's illuminating glow subsided.

Scarlet chakra withdrew its presence, monstrous crimson orbs replaced with familiar, comforting sapphire irises. Sakura turned her attention to the seeping wound upon her right arm, hissing at the sharpness of the pain. "S-sakura?" an eerily recognizable voice stuttered, carried by the wind to her ears. Only her heartbeat sounded now, drumming in her ears. That haunting face appeared before her, causing the girl to back away suddenly, retreating.

Naruto stepped in front of her, blonde locks matted against tan skin, protectively shielding his treasure from any danger. Suit slashed from the violence of the brawl, his tie ripped to shreds below his dress shoes, the boy still maintained himself. Every ounce of what could have been a happily ever after, was gone. In the blink of an eye, everything was shattered.

She could feel it, the disbelief, creating tremors to shoot up her spine. Her knees were weak and the tears built up on the rim of her eye. Naruto's eyes were sealed, the liquid slipping past the wall of strength. The whole world faded away in an instant when the foreign word reached her lips, poisoning her purity, tearing every feather from her wings, causing them to ignite in flames. "Sasuke." He smiled.

Clenching her fists, stepping beyond her sanctuary behind her fiancé's arms, ready to remain a barrier against all the hurt, Sakura walked into the open. Overflowing emotions unleashed themselves as thunder yelled in the background, muting her cries. "I hate you!" the once perfect angel shouted, "You will just leave again, like you always do! Spare me the pain, would you? Just go now! I am not going to cry for you anymore. I am done with it!"

His grin faded. Dangerous carnelian eyes dulled down into achingly memorized onyx ones worn from years of cold isolation, shielded from expressing emotions, the softness he was displaying right now. "I will not leave this time," he stated, firm but quiet.

"You just don't get it do you," she screamed, "You ruined everything!" Again, her veneer cracked. The girl was like a crystal figurine that had been broken apart and pieced together too many times. She was beginning to lose herself, her strength, her beauty, her purity. The same spots were bruised time after time. Blow after blow she had endured. And finally, when gentle hands had soothed her and kept her from fracturing ever ounce of self she still maintained, the girl was thrown down onto the tiles of a cold floor, pieces scattered everywhere again. Perfection was gone.

* * *

Thanks for Reading.

The beginning was slow, I know. But here is where the real plot starts to kick in.

Leave a Review? :]


End file.
